Sunny StarWedding
by Samswordsman123
Summary: Starlight Glimmer prepares to get married to her childhood friend Sunburst. This is a prequel to Luster Dawn New Days.


A Starlit Wedding

Starlight Glimmer, stewardess of the Castle of Friendship, admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lovely dress of cyan and light purple with glimmers on the back.

"Do you love it darling?" Rarity asked as she stood behind Starlight.

"Of course I do Rarity!" Starlight said. "How could I not love one of your dresses! You never fail to impress!"

"Thank you, and I must say you look absolutely divine!" Rarity replied. "Sunburst is one lucky stallion to get a mare like you!"

Starlight blushed. Tonight was her wedding night, to the stallion of her dreams. The first friend she had ever made, and lost. That loss had been what caused her to go on a dark road, hating cutie marks and stealing them from an entire village. Then Twilight Sparkle and her friends had come and foiled her plan, Starlight had gone back in time for revenge… trying to destroy the friendship that the six ponies held by interrupting the Rainbow Dash's first ever Sonic Rainboom which had connected them by destiny at a young age. Twilight had managed to talk sense into her though, and reunite her with Sunburst.

The two of them had been close friends for a long time. Starlight had secretly thought he was a very handsome stallion but been reluctant to pursue him in a romantic type of way. After she had been captured by Queen Chrysalis during the battle of the bell, he'd been hysterical. She still remembered his reaction to seeing her after Twilight had freed and the other prisoners from the Canterlot Dungeon.

_"Starlight!" he embraced her after she appeared next to him on the field and Discord, Celestia, and Luna turned the three villains to stone. "I was so worried! When you didn't come back from the fight with Chrysalis I thought she might have hurt you!" _

_ "I'm okay," Starlight told him, though she cringed at her wounds. "At least nothing permanent damaging."_

_ Sunburst sighed. "Thank Celestia! Or thank Twilight!"_

_ He then noticed her wounds, she still had the scorch mark on her back from when Chrysalis had knocked her down in the caverns. _

_ "Here, I know a little first aid spell that should help with that." _

_ He put his horn on the spot and ran magic over it. The blackened fur around that part of her coat remained, but the small hole on her back closed up. _

_ "Thank you," she said with a blush, rubbing one of her forelegs with the other hoof. "Um… so… you were really worried huh?" _

_ "Uh… yeah. You are my… best friend after all and all that," Sunburst said. "You mean a lot to me and I hate to think of you getting hurt."_

_ "Oh come on and tell her the truth Sunburst!" Trixie said, coming up to them and clapping the stallion on the back. "You got a bright star right in front of you, you just have to reach out and take her!" _

_ Starlight felt her heart stop. She had been so thrilled when Sunburst had first agreed to work at the School of Friendship with her. She'd even told Trixie herself (after they'd repotted Phyliss the plant and Starlight told Trixie not to harm her "baby") that she had a little thing for Sunburst but was too afraid to ask him out in case he didn't feel the same way and that ruined their friendship. _

_ "Wait… you actually… like me too?" Starlight asked. _

_ Sunburst smiled nervously. "Um… yeah. Wait… you like me?" _

_ Starlight nodded. They gazed into each others eyes. _

_ "Sunburst." _

_ "Starlight."_

_ Then together they said, "Will you be my-"_

_ Before each of them could say marefriend or coltfriend they stopped dead sentence and chuckled, rubbing their hooves again. _

_ "Yes I will be your-"_

_ Once again they both stopped before they could say the last word and chuckled. Then suddenly both their heads were shoved toward each other so that their lips touched_

_ "Just kiss already!" Trixie said as she forced them to do so. _

_ Starlight and Sunburst looked at her out of the corn of their eyes for a moment, then both decided to let it go. Pressing their lips against each other, their eyes closed as they deepened the kiss. _

Now, three years after the defeat of Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, the two were finally getting married.

"Well, we best get to the hall," Rarity said. "Your stallion is waiting for you."

She levitated a veil on top of Starlight's head and put a blue flower into her specially styled mane. Starlight then walked out of her bedroom to find Ocellus, Smolder, and Silverstream all waiting outside holding boxes of flowers and wearing dresses. Starlight's father Firelight was there

"You ready Headmare Glimmer?" Smolder asked.

"Yes… I think so," Starlight said.

Her heart was pounding. She was nervous, but also happy at the same time.

"I can't believe my little filly is getting married!" Firelight said as he looked at his daughter in her wedding dress.

Rarity smiled at her friend.

"I will see you in there, darling."

She then walked off to the Castle's main hall where the wedding was to take place. Starlight looked at her father.

"I can't believe you're actually marrying Sunburst! I actually joked about that with his mom once, you know before we had that little quarrel?" Firelight said as he hugged his daughter. "I'm so happy for you! But… I don't know if I can give my little Pumpy Wumpkin away!"

Starlight sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this dad. I mean… I love Sunburst… but I don't know if I can go through with this. It just seems like.."

"Like you're taking a big step into a new world? That's marriage, I remember when I married your mother years ago. She would have been proud to see this day," Firelight said with a smile. "If you love Sunburst, you should go through with this. I want you to be happy… more than anything. Its just… hard to let my little filly go."

"I'll always be your little filly dad," Starlight said as she nuzzled him.

Firelight sighed. "I guess we're both nervous. Well, come on."

He offered his hoof to his daughter. Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream lead the way to the hall with their flower baskets. As they approached, music sounded. The doors opened, and the three flower creatures began to throw their flowers across as Starlight walked toward the end of the hall where her groom waited. Sunburst was dressed in a blue suit with a white color and orange tie. He grinned as he beheld her in her wedding dress. Starlight gazed back at him, also seeing many of her friends. Trixie, being Best Mare, stood next to Sunburst. Rarity stood with her four best friends. There was also Sugar Belle and ponies from the village Starlight had created, as well as Thorax and some of his changelings. Lastly, behind Sunburst stood Starlight's former, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

She had changed from when she had moved to Canterlot. She was now a larger Alicorn of size comparable to Celestia, the former Ruler. Starlight had not heard from her and Luna in a long time, though she'd heard they were too sick to travel at the moment. Twilight had also somehow acquired the same flowing mane as those two former rulers. She looked so majestic, even without any dress on.

Starlight walked up to Sunburst, and her father slowly let go of her hoof with a small smile. Starlight felt tears in her eyes as she took her place by her future husbands side with a smile.

"Mares and Gentlecolts," Twilight said as she addressed the attendees. "Today we celebrate a day of joy. My former student, Starlight Glimmer has learned much about friendship. And sometimes, friendships can evolve into something deeper. We all love our friends dearly, but when that special friends means so much to you… you just have to have them in your life. To hope to spend the rest of your days with and be happy. Do you… Sunburst take Starlight Glimmer to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Sunburst said.

"And do you Starlight, take Sunburst to be your lawfully wedding husband?"

"I do. With all my heart," Starlight said.

Twilight smiled. "Then it is with great pleasure that I pronounce you Mare and Colt!"

Trixie giggled and whispered, "Why do we call Stallions colts at weddings anyway? Makes it look like Starlight is marrying a foal!"

Starlight and Sunburst barely heard her.

"You may kiss," Twilight said.

Starlight threw her hooves around Sunbursts neck as their lips touched. This was it, they were now married. And it was only the start of their happy life as a family.


End file.
